Mating and Fighting
by Zintenka
Summary: Zim is betrayed by his leaders and imprisoned on Earth as soldier for the humans. Many years later, the Irkens will come back with a demand for him to court many Irken females and males that were born with female parts. (The reason will be put in the fic as it progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A'ight peeps, it is your neighborhood Charghan Warmartial with another Invader Zim fic. My first one was too random and was not thought through correctly.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 1 for you guys. **

In one wet and rainy day. There lived an alien named Zim. He was an intelligent yet arrogant alien of the Irkens. The Irkens were a race of conquers bent on expanding their influence and Empire to the rest of the Universe. Now back to Zim, he was currently standing up and addressing his wretched rulers. The Tallests.

"Zim, what do you want now?" The red-eyed one asked with an annoyed tone in his voice and a rub of his forehead.

Zim responded with his snake-like segmented tongue sticking out-to the Tallests' disgust-of his mouth and a happy grin accompanying it. "Well, after if thought about it and studied it, the Humans have a type of relay network setup in space that transmits waves to grant them 'internet connection'." Zim explained proudly.

"If I hack into these systems known as 'satellites', then I'll upload a virus into them which they will transmit to the Earth. The virus will mind control the Humans into doing as any Irken says, including you, my honorable Tallests." Zim bowed.

The Tallests looked at each other in worry.

"Zim, that plan seems… good… but here's the thing, your uhhm… 'mission' isn't real." The purple one explained carefully.

"What? Haha! My Tallests sure are comedians, there's no way that you guys would send me to a bajillion light years away from Irken territory only for me to wander about space." Zim said with a chuckle.

The Tallests looked at each other again with rolling eyes. They were clearly losing their patience.

Finally, the red one face palmed himself then glared at Zim.

"_Defect Zim, your mission is a fake, your base is a fake, your 'SIR unit' is made of garbage, and your very existence has been a bane to our empire. How is that so hard to comprehend?"_ The red one asked through gnashed teeth.

Zim grinned at him then picked up the retarded robot. "Haha! If he was really made out of garbage, then wouldn't he have garbage in his head?" Zim plucked its head cover off.

Only to stare in horror as realization hit him.

Gir's head was filled with all types of garbage and other unmentionables.

Zim dropped Gir in his hands causing the robot to clatter to the floor and run off screaming his usual nonsense.

"This-this cannot be happening…" Zim said with disbelieving eyes.

He looked at his hands as they started shaking uncontrollably.

He made them grab at each other to stop but that only caused them to shake even more.

The Tallests looked down at Zim and he met their gazes with sadness and betrayal.

"Goodbye, defective Zim." The red one said coldly and the communication shut off.

Zim let himself fall to the floor with no support.

He didn't cry.

He didn't weep.

He didn't scream.

He _couldn't, _all there was, was emptiness.

**On The **_**Massive**_

On the Irken mother ship, the _Massive_, it held a jubilant and celebratory atmosphere as Irkens of all ages and sizes danced their asses off, the calmer ones engaged in social banter with each other about their social life, their jobs-you get the point.

Well, they deserved to in their opinion. Irk's most destructive and defective Irken had officially been exiled and broken.

By the Tallests themselves no less. That was over five hours ago.

Said beings themselves were busy stuffing their own faces with doughnuts and Irken poop soda.

The purple one being the more barbaric-like one.

"Ya now Purp, if you don't slow down. You might choke." The red one warned jokingly.

"Noff thaphs a liff!" The purple one said through a mouth full of food.

The red one grimaced at the sight. "What!?" His antennae edged closer to the purple one to hear him better.

The purple one swallowed his food but spoke a little too soon. "I said-gack!" He started choking and hacking.

"Ugh… Purple…" The red one rolled his eyes and came from behind and unknowingly did the Heimlick maneuver.

A stray doughnut flew out of the purple one's mouth and struck a fat midget Irken in the face. "Ow! My eye!"

The purple one named 'Purple', breathed in a large intake of air and hugged the red one fondly. "Thanks Red!"

The red one named 'Red', had his eyes twitching in annoyance and he shoved Purple off him. "No problem Purple. Just… don't do that again." He warned with a vexed tone.

Red hovered over to his room to drain out the feast and think back on the Irken named Zim.

The little shit is too dangerous to be left alive. He might use his Voot cruiser to come back to Irken space and wreak great havoc upon it again.

Something had to be done about that…

Red hovered out of his room and dragged Purple to his room, much to Purple's protest.

"Hey! …Hey! Watch the antennae!" He complained.

"Purple." Red said.

"Yes Red?"

"Shut up."

"Okay…" His head hung low.

"I dragged you here because we need to make sure that Zim is dead. He still has his Voot activated so he can travel to Irken territory at _any _time." Red explained.

Purple's eyes widened in fear as an image of Zim choking him with his own spooch appeared in his mind.

Or the worst of all, Zim terrorizing his doughnuts with Purple and Red tied up and forced to watch the whole thing.

"My babies…" Purple whispered.

"What… Purple! Were you even listening to what I was saying!?" Red whacked the back of his head.

"Oh! Um! Doughnuts?" Purple offered pathetically with a sheepish smile.

Red face palmed himself.

"*Sigh* Alright Purple, we need to make sure that he is grounded on that planet or… even better, dead." Red explained.

"I have a plan! We can alert the 'Earth's' leaders about Zim's presence and they'll kill him?" Purple offered.

"No. It's reckless… but since when were we ever tactical?" Red agreed with an evil glint in his eyes.

They hovered out of Red's room and ordered the helmsman to set a course for Earth.

**7 hours later**

When the _Massive _arrived with the Irken fleet, activity down on Earth increased and the satellites armed their weapons and aimed it at the approaching fleet.

"Unidentified vessels, you are ordered to turn back from whence you came or else you _will_ be targeted." A strong male voice commanded. He was obviously military.

"Primitive species, we've not come to invade your world. If we wanted to, your primitive devices would've been destroyed and you would've been my personal foot stool. Your planet is of little interest to us." Tallest Red taunted. "We came to warn you that an exile has taken refuge on your planet for the better of 7 years. We do not want him back in our society; you are free to do with him as you please. He is located in this location." He sent the coordinates to Nations all around the world.

The Irken fleet turned

**1 hour later**

After the _Massive _and its fleet left,nations from around the world sent in their front liner military units to capture the alien. The United States allowed them to enter.

Zim was busy sulking on his couch with a bored and sleepy Gir on his lap.

"I should've seen all the signs Gir, they never saw me as an invader. I never was one." He muttered coldly to himself.

Just then, Zim's door burst open with a crowd of soldiers from around the world occupying his house and training their weapons on him.

A Marine Sergeant yelled out. "Put your hands in the air Alien scum!"

Zim just looked at them with blank and uncaring eyes. He turned back to the TV and continued watching it.

A Spetznas soldier walked over to him and slammed the butt of his rifle Zim's face, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

When he came to, he found himself tied to a seat in a dimly lit room. The only source of light was coming from a closed window.

He looked around and saw soldiers. They were bigger, taller and bulkier than any Irken Elite.

One turned to him and then whispered something in Russian to its compatriot.

The other one turned to him and asked a question in English. "Alien! Can you understand me?" He asked in a heavy Russian accent.

Zim nodded his head with the same empty look, though mixed in with a side of annoyance in it.

The Russian sized him up and then patted a human's back who was busy looking through files. "He's all yours American."

The American human turned away from his files and glared at Zim. "Where did you come from?"

"…." Zim turned his head away.

The human pressed his fingers to his temple and sighed. "They always do this." He turned to a soldier nearby and jerked his head to Zim.

The soldier appeared up in Zim's face and backhanded Zim across the face.

Zim turned back to the soldier and spat in his face.

The soldier scowled and punched Zim in the stomach.

Zim coughed up blood, some of it landing in the large man's face.

The soldier lazily shook his fist in the air and wiped the blood and spit off his face. He responded with a rough grab to Zim's antennae. "Answer the question alien," The soldier warned.

"Ir-Irk…" Zim answered with a pained voice.

"Good, now to avoid the pain that you experienced here, you must answer these questions honestly. We can tell if you're lying." The normal-looking human gestured to Zim's chest.

Zim looked down and saw that his chest had small transparent balls.

"It can tell if you're lying by receiving signals from your nervous system and organs. If you're lying, you're pulse and the beat of-whatever organ you have will slightly increase. It can detect these and, will send a shock to your nervous system; multiple shocks can render you lobotomized. So be honest or else," The human warned.

"I… I come from Irk…" Zim explained with a defeated voice.

"Who are you're leaders?"

"The Tallests."

The human arched one eyebrow up in confusion at the kindergarten grammar but ignored it.

"Why did you come here?"

"I was sent here on a mission to find a planet's weakness for it to be prepared for an invasion."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"So, you were sent here to invade Earth? Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did they call you an exile then?"

Zim started to shake his head. Why was he easily telling these primitives his mission?

He then recalled his argument with the Tallests.

He then looked once at the balls on his chest.

Oh yeah, that's why.

"…well, I don't know. I did everything I could for the Empire. I did most of my missions well… maybe, pissed off a couple of people. Wait… so they told you hyumans about me?

The human nodded.

"Those bastards and they didn't even try to attack Earth?"

The human nodded.

Just then his phone rang.

He picked it out of his pocket and put it to his ear. He walked out of the room; the only occupants in it were the stoic soldiers and Zim.

5 or so minutes later, the American interrogator walked back in with a scowl on his face. He mumbled something about "Fucking politicians…" then rolled his eyes at Zim.

"Alien, I am a United States government FBI agent. I was given orders from the president to give you two options. Either you join the United Nations Interpol military or you are incarcerated for 50 years in solitary confinement in a maximum security prison. The options lie with you." The FBI agent droned on with a bored voice.

Zim pondered on his options for a second and choose the one that was the most appealing. "Military?"

"Also, you are to hand over all knowledge that you have of any technology of your people. This is nonnegotiable and a breach in this order is punishable by death." The FBI said and dialed on his phone.

"Mr. President Sir, the alien wants to join the military."

Sweat rolled down Zim's head.

The coming years were going to be _long._

**35 years later **

Much of things had changed 35 years into the future. The Earth was no longer divided by nations. It was all about 'Us vs Them' type of thing going on. The ruling body was a board of all the previous nations' presidents or rulers. A board leader is chosen by his or her own country democratically. They're records are viewed by the people and they decide whether or not he was worthy of the title.

The militaries all around the world merged into one super military power. The police also changed similar manner.

They called they're society, The Human Familiar. **(Seems appropriate :/)**

Third world countries were no longer that as they were assimilated into the government and were therefore given the same technology as everyone else.

Zim himself had helped the world much, with his technological finesse and overall, 'thinking outside the box', humanity reached a level where they can generate their own food, many incurable diseases and viruses literally shattered or withered away due to the new advanced medical technologies. He even made a serum that increased a human's natural life span to 700 years.

But with this knowledge, the world leaders decided that they were not ready for the frontier yet. To meet other races and possibly war with them would affect the economy very badly.

The thing was, they were capable. But not willing.

They terraformed Venus, Mars, and all of Jupiter's moons. The gas giants held artificial floating land masses and a tethering field that equalized the harsh gravity to more Earthly conditions.

Dib was no longer after Zim to try to expose him. Why try to expose him when his leaders already did that for him.

Hah, funny.

Anyway, the government had rewarded Dib for being the first human to ever see alien life and gave him a high position in the government as one of the the Human leaders representing the United States. His first hand experience with extra-terrestrial life will be a strength in the government.

Gaz works as a lawyer. Her fiery intimidation and insanely logical yet dark mind has made win _all _her court cases. She only represents those that deserve to be represented.

Their father still continues his work as a scientist; it was he who even reverse engineered the technology that they have today. He even revived his wife's tissue with cloning and they live very happily.

Overall, the membrane family was living happily and surviving.

Zim is obviously in the military and has seen harsher things than his time as an invader. The human military forged his body and mind into a powerful warrior. He was taught humane values and decorum through training. He has many scars on his body and his mind to prove it. He chose to keep them as a reminder of what he is now and what he abandoned for this new Zim.

During his first years in the military, he encountered _many _death threats, blows to the face by multiple people. By his own allies no less. But as time grew, he eventually learned to avoid these people and defend himself properly from them should they strike first.

Many more years will come.

But is Zim ready to survive those years…

Or crumble under the stress of it all…

**A/N: I hope you liked it ;) **

**Review it to tell me how you like it and if I should continue. **

**Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating down on Zim as he was sprinting through the hot jungle. Suddenly, he stopped.

Ahead of him there was a warehouse-looking structure with guards patrolling around it. In the front of it, there were two heavily armored guards holding powerful rifles.

Zim held up his hand and pointed it at the two of them; a red outline appeared over them with red triangles as well. A sniper materialized above him in the tree tops and targeted them.

"Do not shoot yet. Wait on my command." Zim ordered in a hushed whisper through his comms. Zim waited for a moment then sprinted low towards an unsuspecting guard nearby.

He ran in front of the guard then elbowed his throat and sent a knife towards his temple whilst clasping his hand over the man's mouth.

Zim then dragged the body into the bushes and hid it. He ran back outside and tagged enemies along the way for his battalion in the bushes.

He pointed the top of his wrist at the top of the building and a wire shot out which hooked onto the building and propelled him on top. When he was on top, he touched the side of his black helmet which activated a type of X-Ray vision.

He easily saw 20 guards protecting a lone figure behind a desk. _Hmm, I'm not going to break the roof. It'll attract too much attention. Maybe there is a ventilation system nearby. _Zim thought.

Zim shimmied and crawled around the whole complex looking for a vent. Sure enough, he found one. Zim ripped it open silently and carefully placed the vent down gently.

He crawled inside then activated his invisibility. When he reached the room, he saw that it was blocked by a cover as well. He would have to go loud if he teleported.

"Move into tactical locations then prepare to engage." Zim ordered."Engage!" He yelled out and teleported into the room.

He received various acknowledgements in different languages.

Zim counted silently in his head. _5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _

"Engage! Engage!" He yelled out and teleported into the room.

There were two successive bangs as the two guards guarding the front were blown apart.

The guards were immediately on alert and were raining bullets on Zim. Said Irken kept teleporting and sprinting around the room. He had dual wielded combat axes. He dashed to one of them and sliced his throat out.

He then used his body as a human shield in one hand and pulled out his mini shotgun in the other hand. He shredded 4 guards in one shot. Then he made his way quickly over to the man behind his desk.

He held his gun to the man's head and the guards all stopped firing at him. Clearly a standoff was bound to happen.

"Put those weapons down and this guy over here might be taken back to civilization in _one piece_." Zim threatened coldly and pressed his shotgun pistol to his head harder.

The hostage mumbled something calmly and the guards eased their weapons off Zim.

Zim's cold gaze was still trained on the guards and the hostage. Then he smirked.

Two UN Marines materialized behind the whole group and tore them apart with their powerful LMGs.

The hostage head butted Zim with the back of his head then pulled out a pill and placed it in his mouth.

"_Do not bite the pill!" _ Zim snarled angrily at him and tackled him. The Marines were holding the struggling man down.

He dug into the man's mouth and pulled out the pill and tossed it away.

Zim glared down at the man and kicked his face like a soccer ball; knocking him out cold.

"UN Command, I have the HVT in custody over." Zim reported in his comms.

"Acknowledged. Wait for EVAC over." An American male voice sounded over the end.

_Hello Dib. _Zim thought with a heavy scowl.

* * *

15 minutes later, a large ship materialized out of a distortion of air and a gravity beam scooped up the battalion sized force.

While on the battleship, there was mingling among the soldiers and crewmen.

Zim however, kept to himself and was busy looking out the window in his private quarters. He was thinking; how did his life end up to shit?

"_Zim, what do you want now?" The red-eyed one asked with an annoyed tone in his voice and a rub of his forehead._

_Zim responded with his snake-like segmented tongue sticking out-to the Tallests' disgust-of his mouth and a happy grin accompanying it. "Well, after if thought about it and studied it, the Humans have a type of relay network setup in space that transmits waves to grant them 'internet connection'." Zim explained proudly._

"_If I hack into these systems known as 'satellites', then I'll upload a virus into them which they will transmit to the Earth. The virus will mind control the Humans into doing as any Irken says, including you, my honorable Tallests." Zim bowed. _

_The Tallests looked at each other in worry. _

"_Zim, that plan seems… good… but here's the thing, your uhhm… 'mission' isn't real." The purple one explained carefully. _

"_What? Haha! My Tallests sure are comedians, there's no way that you guys would send me to a bajillion light years away from Irken territory only for me to wander about space." Zim said with a chuckle. _

_The Tallests looked at each other again with rolling eyes. They were clearly losing their patience. _

_Finally, the red one face palmed himself then glared at Zim._

"_Defect Zim, your mission is a fake, your base is a fake, your 'SIR unit' is made of garbage, and your very existence has been a bane to our empire. How is that so hard to comprehend?" The red one asked through gnashed teeth._

_Zim grinned at him then picked up the retarded robot. "Haha! If he was really made out of garbage, then wouldn't he have garbage in his head?" Zim plucked its head cover off. _

_Only to stare in horror as realization hit him._

_Gir's head was filled with all types of garbage and other unmentionables._

Zim snarled angrily to himself and looked down at his mini shotgun.

He could end it all right here, with only one… many bullets to his own head.

Zim pressed the gun to his head.

His finger was held tight on the trigger.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

_Dammit. _Zim thought to himself. He placed the gun down and opened the door. He came face-to-face with the commander of the ship.

"It's chow time, _sir_." The commander said neutrally.

But Zim could tell that there was an underlying tone of disgust and hatred.

Zim gave him an acknowledging grunt and walked out with him to the mess hall.

Zim sat down by himself but didn't get anything to eat. The diet couldn't sustain Irkens much less be safe for them. Quite the opposite actually.

So Zim pulled out a holographic doodle and was drawing pictures of him ruling an empire.

Across the mess hall though, he could hear some voices talking about him. Whether they are condescending, threatening, or even… curious?

Zim glared out a challenging look to the general direction of one person saying that he can take him.

The Marine quickly found his food more interesting.

Zim snorted and went back to doodling.

"Hello alien." An Indian voice greeted him.

Zim looked up at the newcomer with a bored look. "Hello." He greeted with an uninterested voice.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" The Indian man asked.

"Well, I do not see how it is any of your business. But I will entertain you anyway." Zim said giving him his full attention.

"You're on a planet sent to invade it only to learn that your mission was a fake and your oh-so "glorious and divine" leaders planned it from the start. You are betrayed by them and you're imprisoned on a planet that you were originally sent to conquer. No friends, no allies; just aliens. Ones who are discreetly_ and _openly hostile towards you." Zim explained with a depressed voice. "Heh. That's ironic seeing as you people see me as an alien. I guess everyone is no different from each other in terms of sentience." Zim chuckled.

The Indian man looked at Zim with a sympathetic look. "Wow, no wonder you sit by yourself. But, you're a Marine, our comrade, a fellow brother in arms. Why should you be discriminated against just because of you being different? The African-Americans suffered this throughout the last 400 years. It seems that we humans fear change and difference a lot." The Indian explained with a sad tone.

Zim looked upon the man with respect. "My name is Lieutenant Zim, a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and stretched out his three-fingered hand.

"I am Gunnery Sergeant Abhidi Krishanu, you too Zim." Abhidi smiled as well and shook Zim's hand firmly.

Afterwards, the two stayed at the same table discussing their likes, culture and etc. Soon after, another Marine joined them. His name is Leon Brant, he is African-American and his rank is a Corporal.

* * *

12 minutes later, the ship reached a sky barge and docked in between 2 other ships of its make. A sky barge is approximately 35 kilometers long and only 4 were ever made because of how expensive they are.

The inside of one looked like a standard military base with their being 4 sections.

The Science section.

Then the Recreational section.

The Engineering section.

And finally, the Military section.

Each section is unique to each other with the Rec section having the barracks where soldiers sleep and relax. Some people even shorten the names to these: Sci Sec, Rec Sec, Engine Sec and Mil Sec.

Anyway, Zim went to his private quarters and fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

But Zim found his sleep rudely interrupted as he felt a sharp pain in his head. He shot up off the bed and had his claws out ready to battle.

Dib had just soccer kicked his head.

"Woah Zim, I only came to congratulate you on a mission success." Dib said with his hands raised up in defense.

Zim's posture only intensified and glared at Dib. "What the hell do you want Dib? It must be "so" important if you're so willing to kick my head in like a soccer ball." He stated coldly.

Dib's guards leveled their rifles at him but Dib put his hands down on both their rifles.

The guards pulled their weapons at their sides and were glaring at Zim warningly.

"First of all Zim, you will regard to me as you're superior, _not _your peer. Am. I. Understood?" Dib was in Zim's face with a glare of his own.

Zim looked at the guards tightening their grip on their weapons and looked back at Dib. "_Crystal_." Zim forced the word out in a hate-filled voice.

"Good, 'cause next time you do this, I don't think that I will be able to hold my guards back. " Dib chuckled and spat at Zim's feet.

Zim breathed in a large intake of air and calmed down.

When Dib walked out with his guards, Zim promptly turned to a part of the metal wall and punched through it. His fist led into another resident's room.

"Sorry." Zim said awkwardly to the other person.

"It's cool. You wanna talk about it?" The person asked sarcastically.

"No." Zim taped over the hole and decided that he should walk around for a bit, so he got on normal-looking clothing and headed outside.

* * *

As soon as he walked outside his quarters, he got many deadly glares from subordinates and superiors alike. He just shook them off with a snort and his segmented tongue lazily sticking at the side of his lips.

He went over to the gym and started bench pressing. He wouldn't strain himself today so he just decided to do the 45lb's with a 25lb and 10lb mixture. At the middle of his personal work out regime, a crowd of 40 men and women gathered and Zim didn't know their intentions.

But he led to one immediately as he looked into their purposeful eyes and dangerous smirks.

"Hey alien, since you're so alien. I bet that you can lift 300lb's" One of them mocked.

"Hey, that's a great idea Harry. Let's see what he's got." Another said and walked over to get a pile of other weights.

Zim started sweating from holding the weight up for too long and glared at them. "_Don't… you… dare._" He grunted.

Another one of them strutted calmly towards him. "Why not its not like we're trying to sabotage you or anythi- woops!" He purposely tripped and unbalanced the barbell.

Zim's eyes grew wide and he managed to throw it away.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you!" Zim asked darkly, standing up and towering over most of the men and women there. "_What rank are you assholes!?_"

"We're all Lieutenant… colonels!" All of them laughed. "And what rank are you alien?"

"Lieutenant…" Zim huffed angrily.

"Ah… we'll have to make an example out of you for threatening multiple commanding officers."

Zim needed to get out of this area, so he attempted to walk towards the door.

One of them stepped in his way. "Ah-ah-ah. We have to make an example of you for threatening superior officers." The female guarding the door smirked.

Zim backed away with his hand reaching discreetly towards his knife and service pistol.

All of them picked up weights and barbells and were clearly intent on using them as weapons.

A passerby noticed the commotion and ran to the door but they already locked it.

He left after many attempts to break open the door.

Zim pulled out his pistol and shot a weight out of one of their hands. "I don't know what I did to you humans. But this doesn't have to get violent." Zim warned.

All of them laughed and the seemingly De-facto leader snorted then his tone got serious. "You came to our planet, that's why." They yelled and charged at him.

Zim shot the closest one in the foot and another in the arm. They dropped like a sac of leaves.

Zim did a smooth combo to a pair of them at the same time.

_I do not know how long I can survive this, I am out numbered. _Zim thought.

When Zim heard someone running behind him, he waved his arms about and leaned his body downwards and karate kicked the leader in the neck.

He gurgled and spat out saliva and blood. He is out cold.

He ducked under a swipe from a tall human female who was wielding the barbell as a staff. Then he countered with a pistol whip to the back of her head.

An indian male decked him in the face and grabbed his head and rammed it into his knee.

Zim grunted and shoved him away.

"Alright humans, you left me no choice. I might kill some of you or commission you out of service for what I will do."

Zim grabbed the staff wielding female as she got up by her shirt collar and held her hostage. "Think fast bitch." He threw her at a guy and threw a weight like a discus at his jaw. "Hm, I may have dislocated his jaw… oh well."

"You're dead you damn bug." This one threw his knife at Zim's thigh but Zim caught it in mid air and flung it back at his stomach.

The female from before picked up two weights and threw them at Zim so fast.

He dodged the first one but the second one hit his knee.

"Argh!" Zim cried out and he kneeled to nurture his bruised knee.

The remaining men and women gathered around him and started beating on him.

This continued on for 25 minutes before a group of fully-armed and armored Marines broke down the gym door.

The men and women were restrained to their knees and a stretcher was used to carry Zim's beaten body. All the spectators of the scene looked at him with regret and sympathy for how they've been treating him.

Zim scoffed at them. "No! Don't you _fucking _look at me with sympathy! This is what you people wanted right? Well are you happy now!?" Zim yelled out angrily and faded unconsciousness.

**A/N: Well… for those of you who hath reviewed mine story. Which was ONE person, I say thank you and I hope you continue to review my story and spread word! If you specifically review every chappy, I will give you a shout out. But since you're a guest, you'll have to tell me if you're the same guest reviewing lol **

**To be real honest though because of only one person reviewing, I was really stressing over whether I should l leave fanfiction or stay… **

**I've seen stories with **_**terrible **_**grammar and frequent mistakes get like, reviews and follows in the triple digits. That isn't fair to an author like me who takes his ginger time to spell check and grammar check. It's just not fair. **

**Tell me what I'm doing wrong; That's one of the things that reviewing was made for.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Zim came to, his eyes were greeted by a white and pasty room that smelled sterilized. He grunted and tried to stand up but found himself in a medical gurney. Zim looked ahead of him as the door opened and a female doctor came in.

"Where am I?" He asked stressfully.

"Isn't it obvious? You're in the medical clinic in the Science section." The doctor asked with an amused smirk.

Zim made the motion to get up off the bed but the doctor stopped him.

"No. Don't get up yet, your body is fully healed but we need to make sure that there is no internal damage." She warned and gently pushed him back down.

"I am fine; my PAK heals my body quickly of most wounds. Whether internal or external, now let me leave." Zim grunted and stood up. When he was by the door, the doctor tried sedating him but he instantly spun around and grabbed her wrist.

"Do you wanna drop the syringe or do I have to _make _you drop it." Zim asked coldly.

The doctor glared at him but sighed defeatingly. "Fine. Suit yourself alien."

Zim snorted at her and walked out. But he paused and realized he forgot that he was wearing "lab rat" clothing so he ran back into the room. "Where are my clothes?"

The doctor jerked her head to a seat next to her with his clothing.

Zim narrowed his eyes at her and picked the clothing up.

After grabbing it he looked at her and coughed.

"What." She asked with an attitude.

"Look, you're a doctor. I'm a patient. Treat me as you would any other patient." Zim frowned. "_Privacy._"

The doctor made an "o" shape with her lips and walked out the room.

After Zim finished putting on his pants his antennae twitched."Like what you see, so why didn't you bring a camera?" Zim chuckled at his own joke and turned to see… Dib? Zim cocked a nonexistent eyebrow.

"No, I don't like what I see because I'm a male and you're one as well you idiot." Dib huffed.

Zim looked at him but decided to ignore him and put on his shirt and walked past him and out the door.

Zim heard Dib calling his name many times but he ignored him.

Afterwards, when Zim reached the exit of the clinic whilst getting a lot of stares and glares, he turned to see Dib's guards. Zim flipped the bird at them and continued on with his business.

Zim decided to go to the agriculture park in the Recreational section and go read a book. His distance from the park was… 5 kilometers.

So he took a monorail to get to the Recreational section.

10 minutes later, he dismounted the monorail and jogged the rest of the way to the park.

On his way there, he was fortunate to catch up with Abhidi and Leon. They were eating at a Chinese restaurant together.

"Greetings Zim, how are you today?" Abhidi asked with a worried smile.

"Yeah man, we heard what happened a few hours ago. Are you a'ight?" Leon asked as well.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry yourselves." Zim replied with a rare warm smile. "Lieutenant Colonels got their asses whooped anyway."

"I am glad to hear that Zim, superiors shouldn't abuse their ranks on their subordinates. It shows no honor. Anyway, care to join us?" Abhidi asked.

Zim took a seat across from them at the front of the 4 seating table.

"So, I don't really know how these "Chinese Buffets" work. I heard that they were different from regular restaurants." Zim said but frowned a bit when both of them chuckled at him.

"Oh man, you got me dying over here Zim. A'ight in buffets, there isn't a waiter or waitress who takes your order for food. That's your job, undah stand dat?" Leon and pointed at two tables filled with hot and steamy food. Zim nodded. "They're job is to take your order for beverages. And ask for the check when everyone is done eating."

"So basically, you serve yourself."

"Exactly."

"Alright, when do we get food?"

"Now in fact, the decision lies with you young padawn." Abhidi explained with a dramatic voice.

Zim chuckled at his antics and got up for food.

Oh crap, Zim forgot that he can't eat meat!

Zim filled his plate with delicious food from Chinese and American origin.

As soon as Zim took a bite of a kebab, his eyes widened and he just realized that he can't eat meat.

He waited and waited for the results of his ignorance.

But nothing happened.

Zim opened his eyes and looked down at his food questioningly.

"Is something the matter Zim?" Abhidi asked.

"No nothing is wrong." Zim asked uncertainly.

Abhidi and Leon looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and went back to their food.

_Must've developed an immunity to meat from being on this planet for so long… _Zim thought absentmindedly.

13 minutes later of Zim being able to savor the taste of Earth food, the three odd ones out decided to go to the media center.

"So what is this, "video games" that you speak of?" Zim asked awkwardly.

The two humans looked at Zim like he was crazy.

"So, ya'll aliens aint have no video games where ya'll is?" Leon spoke in his "hood" language.

"Oh the grammar! It hurts!" Abhidi mocked him and they all chuckled.

"Hehe. Well, to answer your question, no we didn't. We focus more on conquering and enslaving things that we don't understand." Zim stated. "Plus, having your society's hierarchy being based off of height is pretty much made most of our leaders prideful and stupid. So that is also a factor."

"Wow, if that's the case. Then you must've had a pretty high position." Abhidi remarked.

"You'd be surprised." Zim said seriously.

"Pardon?"

"Before I came to this planet, I was one of the shortest invaders in the whole Irken race. So yeah, barely a fraction of the Irken race respected me. I was disrespected, harassed, embarrassed, you name it." Zim explained while looking distantly at nowhere in particular. "Even worse than here too."

"Though I would like to see Irk one last time."

"Is that your home planet?" Abhidi asked.

"Yes. My race is called Irken."

"Irken, Irking, Irvin, Irwin. All of 'em sound the same to me." Leon mocked and they all shared a small chuckle.

"Well, should we be off then? I don't feel comfortable talking about this topic." Zim pleaded.

"Sure bro. Back to what we were talking about, video games are… it's better to show you than to explain it myself." Leon said and Zim nodded.

They walked into the media center. The place had a fun type of vibe but had the sterilized scent to it of that of a hospital. Like the sky barge, the media center was divided into sections or "zones" as the management passionately calls it. There was the Arcade Zone where military families can take their children to play games and have fun. The Shop Zone was where people could buy mobile phones, consoles, TV's and etc. And finally, the Restricted Zone held the internet connection for the whole barge. One hundred powerful wireless modems send their signals into four conduits. Then the conduits send they're gathered signals from the modems into a new connection technology called Arc. It compresses and stretches the signals into an even more powerful and reliable connection called Arc Broadbrand. The reception was over powered. The center of the whole center was called the hub. It was used as a place where people can schedule appointments to have they're device fixed or reserve a device for them (after paying for it of course).

Anyway, the three walked into the Arcade Zone and they're eyes recoiled at the array of lights around the room. Abhidi made a joke about Zim's eyes saying that if one of those lights were to reflect of his eye, it would reflect light everywhere like a disco ball.

Zim punched him in the arm but Abhidi could tell it was all fun in games.

"A'ight Zim, this here beauty is a playstation X. Latest in its generation, this fine piece of work can play games today at 238 fps. Plus with the awesome reception, the fps is at its full potential." Leon explained.

"Aight, what genre do ya'll wanna play? We got racing, platformer, 1990s-2030s classics, shooters-whatever. Which one do ya'll wanna do?"

"The obvious one." Abhidi grinned evilly. Leon got what he was saying and grinned.

"What might that be?" Zim asked confusedly.

"SHOOTAHS BABY!" Leon yelled causing multiple heads to turn in their direction. "I'm playing Battlefield: 3045 baby!"

Zim looked at him with understanding of the genre. "Makes sense." He muttered to himself. "lemme see how you guys play this."

Leon stepped onto a pad and holographic floating screens appeared in front of him. Zim looked closely and there were little holographic dots floating all over Leon's body.

_The little holographic things must be sensors to detect movement and the user's bodily functions. _Zim thought. _These humans have been advancing pretty well. Their weapons can easily tear through Irken power armor. Plus, it's more versatile. _

After a few minutes later, Zim picked up a pad and put it on the floor. He stepped on it and he was in the game. He was in an options screen and had to experiment with everything. He chose to spawn in home base.

When Zim examined his surroundings, he was in a canyon like area with a few buildings and vehicles around. The weather looked real-time and it was currently night time and raining. He sprinted to a flying vehicle and hopped into it. Using his natural military instincts, he piloted it but crashed as soon as he took off.

When he respawned, he decided to go on foot. The map was 3.5 kilometers in total and there were 400 players on each team.

Zim sprinted into some bushes and was using his human military training to not blindly charge out like an idiot.

Soon though, Zim felt like he was being targeted and ducked into cover to dodge a sniper round. He instantly popped back up to see where the shot came from and saw a weapon glint in a small cave in a mountain side.

Zim examined his weapons to see that he had a Rail rifle, a Shotgun pistol, and a Railgun.

He pulled out the Railgun and looked at it behind his cover.

Zim popped above his cover and charged his gun and shot the cave. The cave caved in on the sniper and Zim got a kill.

As soon as he got it though, an obnoxious voice called him a hacker over a mic.

Zim zeroed in on the nametag that said that and said to the bastard. "Look, you got killed. Everyone gets killed. Just play the game and stop whining."

"Shut the fuck up, that's why I fucked your mom last night." It replied.

"You don't even know me."

"So? But I know your mom and she was pretty wild, haha!"

Zim rolled his eyes at the arrogance of the gamer. "You clearly let games dictate your life if you have no humility. I bet you're some fat ass that you don't like to run too much so you just sit and snipe. I'm I right?"

"Nope. Go suck a dick you stupid bitch, I'll kick your arse in real life."

"Oh really now? Are you sure you wanna fight me? Give me your address punk."

Zim felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him out of the game to see Abhidi shaking his head in an "It's not worth it" gesture.

Zim grumbled and stepped off the pad and walked out. "I think I'm finished with games." He told the others.

"Agreed. Most gamers tend to be assholes anyway." Abhidi replied.

"I know right." Leon seconded.

It was 10:00 P.M. and the three decided to get some shut eye.

They would've if the klaxons didn't blare so loud.

"_Attention! An unidentified space craft has appeared over orbit. All combat personnel please report to your battalion leader! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill! All personnel prepare for probable combat!_

"Well sir, you're the leader of our battalion. What should we do?" Leon asked seriously.

Zim looked Leon and respected his professionalism when shit got serious.

"Head to your quarters and gear up. Anyone with my battalion symbol on their armor, you bring along with you. Report back in this exact location when combat ready. Am I understood Marines?" Zim ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Both Abhidi and Leon responded.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD MARINES!?" Zim yelled harder.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"HOORAH!"

"HOORAH!"

They sprinted to their respective quarters to gear up.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chappy! Since you guys reviewed and they had constructive criticism, I was motivated to do an early update. I'm 50% happy with this chapter. I fell that there should be improvements. **

_**You **_**guys are the readers and reviewers. Tell me if I made mistakes or if I'm doing something wrong. **

**HOORAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

It took 15 minutes for Zim's battalion to regroup with each other. Zim looked at his men and saw that most of them were tired and annoyed but not enough to get in the way of doing their jobs.

"Now, I know that most of you-probably all of you, are tired and you want some sleep. But our jobs come first. Am I understood?" Zim declared.

"Hoorah!" The battalion responded.

Zim smirked and put on his helmet. "We are to report to the military section in the debriefing base. From then on, we wait for orders." Zim ordered. The battalion-sized force ran to multiple monorails and took them to the military section.

When they reached the military section 8 minutes later, they dismounted the rails and ran towards the large 500 meter long military base. It was guarded by guards wearing bulky armor with glowing red visors.

The guards let them all in with no hesitation.

When they were inside, they were in a large hub area like the media center except, this one didn't have the fun atmosphere and had one of professionalism and "no nonsense". There were the guards everywhere dressed in the same armor as the ones outside.

The large group saw a large building about two football fields long. They headed into it and inside was a center podium where battle plans were made and a holo-projector projected 3D images in the air.

Zim and his men stood with the rest of the active battalions on the ship.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, this is the object or "spaceship" that was in Earth's orbit. That was 34 minutes ago; it is now in Earth's stratosphere and is on an intercept course for this barge." A Japanese woman explained. Her figure was lean and shapely, though her face held a fair amount of scars. By her rank, she was a Colonel. The Image on the holo-projector showed a large purple ship that looked ridiculous.

"Your orders are to repel the invaders. But don't shoot first, we want to know if they are a hostile species or, hopefully, have impaired motor skills."

Zim suddenly stood up and she turned to him with an annoyed glare.

"Ma'am, permission to speak freely?" Zim asked stiffly and in a low voice.

"…Granted." She said after a short pause.

"That ship is _The Massive; _it is my races' mothership. Approximately 230 kilometers in length, 100 kilometers in height at the bow. It is very big and deady, it even rammed through a very small planet one time." Zim explained. "They mostly came to the planet to either invade it or they've come to collect me and finish me off themselves. I suggest that we first ask what they want before any violence; if they start shooting first and then we retaliate tenfold."

The Japanese woman looked at Zim with a very impressed look and nodded. "Duly noted. Your suggestion will be taken notice of." The Japanese woman said. "Alright, we follow his plan since he has experience with the ship and what it's capable of. But first, we establish contact with them via communications."

**Meanwhile, on the **_**Massive. **_

"My tallests! We are getting hailed by the ship! Should I put it through?" An Irken communications officer asked.

"Eh… why not?" Tallest Red said lazily and nodded.

On the screen it showed a human with business-like clothing and scythe like hair. He wore glasses and he was not smiling. He was guarded by 5 guards. 2 at each side, and 1 as a rear guard.

"State your purpose of coming to this planet. We hold no bounds in your section of space." The Human commanded.

_Does this inferior creature not know who he is talking to? _Red thought angrily but pushed aside the urge to blow up the ship. "Inferior life form, we came to this planet for one of our citizens. We need his help on an important matter." Red explained with angered eyes.

The human on screen scoffed. "Well, it's not up to my decision to make. Our government is a democratic legislative body. So it is up to the alien himself whether he wants to go or not. The decision is his, not ours or yours." The human replied.

"We are his tallests; all Irkens have to follow the laws of the tallests. Our word is law."

"First of all, you are on a neutral planet, you do not make demands of us. He is safe from your rule. Besides, wasn't it you guys who declared him a defective piece of trash. By how much he changed, I doubt he'd wanna go with you anyway. I was there when you guys were insulting him."

Red and Purple's eyes widened with surprise and anger.

"This communications will be cut. But, we will send you coordinates where we can meet at a secured location to talk. _In person._" The human said and the comms. shut off.

The _Massive _was silent for a moment until a loud scream of anger erupted. The sound wave traced back to the mouth of tallest Red. "I cannot believe that stupid human! When I get my hands on him, he is going to regret it!" Red promised angrily.

Tallest Purple hovered over to Red with a donut in his mouth and his hand. He shoved one in Red's mouth to calm him. "Chill out Red. He must be a human politician; we have to act professional in front of the humans to not show any weakness." Purple lectured.

Red widened his eyes and held his donut up from his mouth. "NO! I WILL NOT BE LECTURED BY THE IRKEN RACE'S NUMBER ONE COUCH POTATO!" Red yelled and tackled Purple who yelp like a girl in surprise.

After the short play fight, they got off each other and dusted themselves off.

"…Purple, who was that human? He looked familiar." Red asked with a pant.

"I… forgot…" Purple gasped and coughed.

"Yeah, me too… wait, scythe-like hair, those glasses, that face, wasn't that Zim's stalker human?"

"Oh yeah, guess so. He grew so much in these long years." Purple said with recognition.

"If he grew, I wonder if Zim grew." Red said with dread.

"Don't worry about it, he probably still is the small fry that we all know and hate." They shared a brief laugh. "Let's get some doughnuts before we head out."

They hovered over to the mess hall to stuff themselves with food.

Inside a lush field of different breeds of flowers there were 6 individuals. Dib, a world leader, his 5 guards, and Zim, an alien Marine. They had contacted the interlopers for a meeting spot about 38 minutes ago. 38 minutes ago went and passed.

_They sure like to take their time. _Dib thought with an angry sigh. _Absolutely unprofessional. They have idiots as rulers. _

Dib looked over at Zim and saw that he was doodling; his face showed only one expression.

Pure boredom.

_I feel for you on there Zim. Though I would expect you to be a bit nervous. _Dib thought.

_I just wish this imminent hell would blow over. What the hell do those bitches want? _Zim thought angrily and accidently messed up his drawing. He growled and erased his whole drawing to start over.

They waited a couple of more minutes before they were rewarded for their-somewhat-patience with a soft hum of air.

They looked above to see a spittle runner hovering down and landing.

It opened up and let out an army of Irken Elites and the two tallest.

The last passenger caught Zim's eyes though.

She had a purple scowling eyes and a mole under them. She wore a black trench coat that had armor stuck to it in vital areas. She had on a menacing frown. When their eyes met, her frown deepened and her glare intensified.

If Zim was any less of a man, he would've died right on the spot.

But Zim responded with an uncaring expression and insulted her by barely acknowledging her.

_Satisfaction. _Zim thought with his mind's face having on a cruel grin.

"I thought this was a negotiation, why bring this many soldiers?" Dib asked skeptically.

The tallest just shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm going to be straight forward; what do you need Zim for? You declared him an exile right?" Dib asked.

The tallest were eyeing Zim warily. He was only an inch shorter than them!

They shook out of it then went on to explain. "We need him… to save the Irken race from inevitable extinction." Red said hesitantly.

Zim's looked up from his drawing in mild interest. "Oh? And what would you need me for Red and Purple? I thought I was a defect?" Zim asked mockingly.

The tallest also noted Zim's deeper voice and how he looked much more competent and muscular.

The tallest glared at Zim and stepped up to him. "You will address us as Almighty Tallests you _defective little scum._" Red said to him.

Zim gave him a challenging and dangerous look and the aura around him grew killer.

"Alright _asshole_, as soon as you stop referring to me as defect. I will refer to you as just tallest. Not Almighty. Not glorious. And most certainly not honorable. Just tallest." Zim replied with a dark tone.

The aura around him was affecting almost everyone. The elites grew nervous of the monster. Dib and his guards looked at Zim uneasily. And the tallests grew nervous.

Red hated it, but he backed down.

Dib put a hand on Zim's shoulder and whispered to him to calm down.

Zim sighed. "Yes sir."

"As I was saying, we need him to save us."

"And how do I do that, _tallest._" Zim asked with anger seeping into his voice.

"Well _Zim. _We'll need you to mate with multiple females and males with female parts to fertilize the Irken genes again. We grew sterile and the-"

"Wait, hold up. You want me to what now?"

"Mate-"

"Uh-huh."

"With-"

"Yes?"

"Irkens and Irkenesses."

Zim stood stock still for a moment before the corner of his lips quirked upwards and he tried holding in laughter.

But he failed.

Zim boasted with a hearty laugh and pointed at Red.

"HAHAHAHA! WHY THE _FUCK _WOULD I WANT TO HELP YOU ASSHOLES! HAHAHAHAHA!" Zim mocked. "AND THE WORST PART IS YOU WANT ME TO FUCK CUNT BOYS AS WELL! HAHAHAHA-no, absolutely not. The deal's off, you wasted your time coming here-goodbye." Zim turned serious and walked away from them. He put on his helmet and walked off.

He pulled out a small touchscreen device and put it to his antenna. "Hornet-06, I am requesting an EVAC over-" Zim was cut off as a laser connected with his device and shot it out of his hand.

Zim looked dumbly at the destroyed device and looked back to see the scowling female holding a smoking laser pistol, she was smirking now.

Zim took off his helmet and threw it at her angrily. She caught it with one hand and held it close to her side whilst smirking.

Zim snarled and stomped towards her but was blocked by Dib.

"Zim, ignore her. She's only bating you." Dib said. he turned back to the Irken group. "This deal is off. He disagreed to your terms and he is coming back with us."

The tallest looked calm at first but then jerked their heads at them. The army of elites readied their weapons to fire.

"He comes with us or you die and we conquer Earth. It's his choice, remember?" Red taunted darkly.

Zim glared at the tallest and snarled. _Dammit. This whole thing blew over into a shit storm real fast._

10 minutes later, Zim was on the spittle runner waiting to go back to Irk. He sat by himself looking out into space. Every Irken was looking at him.

Zim paid no attention to them and continued to look out the window. _Funny, I always thought that I'd be happy to go back to Irk. Hehehe… fuck. _Zim thought depressingly.

Zim felt someone sit next to him and looked next to him.

The Irkeness with the trench coat was Tak. She glared at him.

He snorted and turned back to the window.

She tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to her.

She stuck out his helmet and he took it from her, albeit cautiously.

He was about to turn away from her before she held his face still.

"You know, I always thought that your lips were kissable. They're even more so now." She said while smiling.

His eyes widened as he felt a weight press on his lips.

Something long and slimy slithered into his mouth and wrapped around his tongue.

Afterwards, it pulled out and slithered on the side of his face.

Zim was left stunned with his mouth still open.

Tak chuckled and snuggled against him.

Zim was left with that same stunned look throughout the duration of the ride back to Irk.

_What the fuck?_

**A/N: Me gusta! The drama! The darkness! The romance! YES! **

**I hope you enjoyed and ignore that… that was my… cousin?**


	5. Chapter 5

** : Yes, yes I do lol, do you? According to your guest name, you will say haha!**

**Supersexyghotmew95: Nooooooooo…. no sorry :D**

**Bellette07: Why thank you my Spanish-speaking friend. May glory shine upon your future. **

**Well, here is chapter one guys.**

When the spittle runner reached the massive Irken armada, it zoomed for the hangar of the largest ship there. _The Massive. _

As soon as it reached the hangar, it parked neatly in between a smaller vehicle called a voot cruiser and one of its brethren, a spittle runner.

The Irkens dismounted the ship while Zim still had that same absent look sitting in his seat.

The Irkens looked around for him but Tak smirked and got back into the ship.

Sure enough, there was Zim with that same expression.

"Wake up beautiful, time to get off." She shook him.

Zim blinked and looked at her. He stared at her for a moment before closing his mouth cautiously.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He roared at her angrily.

She laughed at him and pulled him out. "We're at _The Massive_." She just totally brushed off his question/insult.

He growled angrily and walked out of the ship.

He looked around the hangar and instantly closed his eyes and grunted.

"Why is everything so pink?" Zim muttered angrily. "This ship is a giant-colorful-target."

Tak rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, that may be so, but this ship is one of the strongest in the universe. It doesn't matter if were bright, we'll still vaporize our enemies." Tak said but with hidden pain under her voice.

Zim snorted and walked off. "Well, the humans can space travel but they chose not to. That information is classified." He explained coldly.

Tak huffed at him. "You can at least try to be nicer to your future _mate. _I'm trying my hardest not to kill you right now. Back at what happened the in the ship, that was fake." She explained coldly.

"Wait, future mate!? What the hell are you talking about you trifling who-" Zim yelled at her but she was already walking off.

"That's classified, remember?" She smirked and walked off.

Zim grumbled and ran after her. "Where am I supposed to go?" He yelled.

"Dinner."

Zim quirked a nonexistent eyebrow. "Dinner?"

"Yes, follow me you smeet."

"I forgot what that was but whatever, its name sounds ridiculous."

They walked through a maze of halls with Zim getting looks of pure hatred and astonishment from every Irken.

Zim responded with a snort at them.

When they reached the mess hall, they went to get some food.

Zim looked at the dinner and looked at the lunch slaves. "Got any meat?" Zim asked.

"No." A lunch slave said and slammed sugary food onto Zim's plate.

Zim sighed and threw the food out.

Every Irken there looked at him with surprise.

He ignored them and went to go sit down by himself to draw. However, Tak went over to him and tapped him to look up from his drawing. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"We're supposed to sit at the Taller's table." She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that this place's hierarchy was based on height and not on intelligence." He said sarcastically.

One Irken heard him and got to his face as well as others. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that our faithful leaders are idiots? He asked angrily as well as others asking in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't call them "idiotic", nor would I _definitely not _call them "faithful"." Zim paused for effect. "I would call them _retards _and _liars._" Zim said which pissed off the group of Irkens and the whole mess hall.

The Irken roared and charged at him.

Zim smiled darkly and dodged his punch and parried it.

He used his momentum to send a hard right hook to the Irken's face which caused it bleed a little. The Irken fell and was unconscious.

_Wow, any normal human would take that punch like a champ. I wasn't even using a half of my strength on that punch too. _Zim thought. _Pathetic. Now let's see if these other fools will attack. Oop, as predicted. They attack blindly to their doom. _Zim caught two Irken's fists and crushed them. He then used them as nun-chucks **(Plz tell me if I spelled that wrong)** and slammed them into each other.

_They don't have meat in their diet which causes them to lack proteins. Just one dinner of meat in my diet has made me very powerful and energized. It enhanced my body. _Zim laughed as he punched an Irken female across the face.

A squad of elites went over to fight him. _Hm, they're bringing in "The best of the best" to try to subdue me. Pitiful. _Zim looked at them with a glare that he always had when on a military mission. They did a noticeable step back.

Zim started walking towards them while they were backing away from him.

One decided to be brave and yelled and charged to his doom.

Zim grabbed him by the face and lifted him to eye level.

He looked into the elite's eyes with the most hateful glare that he could muster.

The elite started crying and his face was drained of its color. **(Figuratively of course.) **

The other elites had just seen their comrade's soul broken and ran off to save themselves.

Zim looked around the hall to see any challengers.

No one stood up and he stormed out the mess hall with an angry look.

Whenever he passed by anyone, they gave him a wide room of space.

Zim decided to go back to the hangar and try to catch a voot cruiser or a spittle home.

He boarded one but was stopped by a soft hand.

He glared down at the offender and saw that it was Tak. She had a pleading look on.

"Please Zim, don't go." She begged.

"And why shouldn't I, I have nothing waiting for me here." He snarled at her.

Her eyes started watering. "Please Zim, just stay and I will tell you why."

Zim's scowl turned deeper. "Tell me." He ordered coldly.

They walked around _The Massive _together and Tak led Zim to her private quarters. It was like any other private quarters on an Irken ship. Bright and pink, comfortable, and had entertainment.

They sat on the bed and Zim sighed. "This better be worthwhile or else I'm leaving and I'm not gonna look back."

Tak started fondling with her fingers nervously.

"Well, we need you because… the Irken race is sterile Zim." She explained with a pained voice. "The cloning facilities are destroyed and the technology used to create them was destroyed. The control brains were destroyed as well." Tak explained.

"How?" Zim asked.

"20 years after you were exiled, we encountered a powerful race known as the Charghans. Like all other species we encountered, we tried to conquer them and take them as slaves. But that didn't work out too well as you've probably guessed."

"Anyway, they responded with hostile action to our aggressiveness by attacking us and overpowered our fleets immensely. They destroyed multiple of our worlds, including foodcourtia. They freed previously enslaved races and returned their home worlds to them. Their soldiers were 15 feet to 30 feet tall with powerful weaponry, trillions of years ahead of ours.

Afterwards, they reached Irk and decided to "punish" us."

"Punish you guys?"

"They saw that we were over populated and were everywhere so they destroyed our cloning facilities, the control brains. They said that, "Having technology as gods clouded our minds and brainwashed us. Only religiously indoctrinated fools will build an idol and worship their own creation as if their creation created them."

"They created a virus in such a short time-span, it sterilized all the male population but sterilized 99.99% of the female population. The males that were capable of being impregnated were only a few so they were spared. I'm one of the few females to overcome the virus." Tak said finally. "_You, _are the only fertile male Irken."

Zim was silent but said this after a moment. "You deserved it." Zim said sternly. "I'm not ashamed you deserved it. From what you told me, the Irken race did like ya'll always did and tried to conquer and assimilate. But you paid the price in the end." Zim said darkly at the end.

Tak was glaring at him with a hurt look but sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Zim sighed and put his arm around Tak and dragged her closely. "If it means anything to you, I'm not leaving and I will help. But we "make love" _only _at my call, got it? And I won't take females if they're already in a relationship."

Tak nodded. "oh and you have to mate with 15 other females and males too."

Zim sighed heavily. "I'm not homosexual Tak, this is gonna be hard for me." Zim swallowed in some saliva. "But, very well." _Damn cunt boys._

Tak looked at him and smiled a genuine smile. Achievement get: Respect. Zim had just earned Tak's respect… maybe something else? "But Zim, one more thing. If two Irkens are to mate, they will be bonded for life. So, I'll try to get the Tallests to let you mate with only a few males."

"Thank you Tak, you don't know how much that has made me happy." Zim then chuckled. "They're probably gonna call me a gay lord back home or even a "faggot baboon dog" whatever the fuck that is... Heheh."

Tak chuckled at him and they walked out together. They had on calm faces. Tak made a call to the tallest and told them about Zim's requests (demands). The tallests agreed to the first one about relationships but denied the second one.

Zim had a short temper tantrum and threw her comms. unit against the wall, causing it to shatter into a million bits. The tallest were still on the other end.

Zim looked up at her and smiled spitefully. "An eye for an eye." She snarled and poked his eye.

He held it and muttered "ouch."

Afterwards, Zim decided to ask a question.

"Tak, where are we to go now?" Zim asked.

"Now we're to introduce you to your mates." Tak replied.

Zim shuddered but kept it to himself.

They walked into the main bridge of _The Massive. _

Zim saw a total of 30 people assembled together. Some of them looked nervous, some of them were stoic, one was normal and even waved at him, while others were… lustful?

When Zim came in their field of view, the nervousness turned into horror, the stoicness turned into anger, and the lust remained the same but with them licking their lips and eyeing his body.

Zim stared warily at one male who winked at him and slurped his lips.

When the tallests noticed Zim, they greeted him in their own way. "Ah, Zim, you're here." Red said with an evil glint in his eye.

Zim just looked at the tallests with a scowl.

"Um, excuse me tallest, I do not mean to be ungrateful and I know that what you're having us do is justified but you have us mating to an exile and a defect of the Empire." An angry male said.

"Look _princess, _I don't want to be here either. In fact, I find you cunt boys quite disgusting and I want nothing more than to shoot you right here, right now. But I have to do this, and you do too." Zim said coldly in his face while grabbing him by the collar. "I even demanded that the tallest only give me a _few _of you freaks. But noooooo, they wanted to be assholes and give me 15 OF YOU!" Zim glared at the tallest and then threw the male to the floor on his ass.

The mates, even the lustful ones looked ready to pounce on him. Except for the one with the passive expression.

"Oh make my day assholes; I broke an Elite just by looking at him. I can take all of you on." Zim said challengingly and struck a fighting stance.

"Enough! Smaller, he is your taller. You will respect him. Zim, we are your tallests, respect us!" Red yelled.

"I will respect you as soon as you _earn it._" Zim responded. "I will only take a select few of you males to mate. This is nonnegotiable and I will leave to Earth. If you try to stop me then there will be spilt blood." Zim looked at the tallest challengingly. They nodded hesitantly.

"You." Zim slammed his hand on the rude Irken's head. Making him wince.

"You. You. You. And you-wait… is that you Skoodge?" Zim asked with bewilderment. "Skoodge, I'm sorry for what I said to you, If I'd known you were one I'd-"

Skoodge put a finger to Zim's mouth. "Say no more Zim. I understand, I tend to look at all sides' point of view. I know this is hard for you."

Zim smiled and rubbed his head. "You were always there for me Skoodge. I'm sorry if I offended you." Zim hugged him. "You grew so much by the way, and you trimmed down a lot."

"Hehe… yeah.." Skoodge chuckled nervously.

Zim smiled at him then went on to the females. "You Tak. You. You. You. You." Zim turned to look at the tallest. "I've chosen who I want. What now?" Zim asked.

"We'll give you a room suited for multiple people." Red said then hovered over to the donuts with Purple.

An Irken came over and whispered something to Red. Red nodded afterwards and looked at Zim. "You will be put in one of the more special rooms. You better make us a lot of smeets Zim, fertile ones." Red warned and hovered off with purple. Red hovered back into the room and threw a touch screen device at Zim which Zim caught it. "It shows where you will be living and it grants access to the room by sliding it into a compartment by the door." He hovered off again.

Zim rolled his eyes and went out the door. He looked at the device and it showed the _Massive _in an x-ray view. A room was highlighted and a blue dot was in the middle section of the _Massive. _The dot was the device.

12 minutes later, Zim slid the device into a slot that was right next to the door. There was a noise that sounded positive and the door slid open. Zim walked inside and noticed how the living quarters had multiple bed rooms, up to 12 and a master bedroom. It had a private kitchen and of course, the pink walls.

Zim narrowed his eyes at the girly color.

"There will be much refurbishing in this room." He mumbled to himself and walked into the master bedroom. He jumped onto the bed and pulled out a disk from his armor. It opened up and spewed out all his essentials; clothing, 5 years worth of packaged food, his training stuff and his weapons to be exact.

Zim set his food inside the fridge and put his weapons on a weapon rack that he brought back on Earth a long time ago.

Zim took off his armor and clambered onto the bed. "*Sigh* Time for… sleep…" Zim yawned and drifted off into sleep. But Zim didn't notice a figure climb into bed with him... wait... multiple figures?

Uh oh.

**A/N: Well, that was… heavy… I worked all through midnight for you guys. I hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you Belette07 and Flickering Ember (If i spelled your name wrong then I'm sorry.) i was worried i spelled Nun-chucks or.. Nunchaku wrong and it might offend someone. **

**Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I'm sorry that this took so long. I'm stressing over my future and I work out a lot in school. So i was very busy. Here is a chapter for your troubles. **

**Oh and I usually do 2000 and up chapters. My longest ever being 7000 words in a halo story i did that's deleted now. I deleted it because there were too much hateful reviews and it was constantly updated and ****criticized unfairly. Though some reviews criticized it fairly. ****  
**

**Even got a cold-but fair review from a popular author. **

**And to be honest, it did feel a bit too immature to be a Halo-Mass Effect story.**

**Anyway, my new aim is 3000 words+!**

**Anyway, here is chappy 6!**

It was 4 hours later when Zim woke up… to _this._

9 of his mates were sleeping comfortably snuggled up against him.

He could've sworn that a hand was touching his crotch.

_What happened last night? _Zim thought wearily.

Zim scowled heavily and got off the bed, albeit cautiously.

He went to go brush his teeth and shower in the cleansing bath. After he was done, he got dressed in his standard off-duty Marine outfit. The black shirt had the words 'Marines' in big and bright white letters, portraying to any Irken where his allegiance really was. _These people were assholes to me. My allegiance is back on Earth, _Semper Fi _assholes, _Semper Fi… Zim thought to himself proudly.

After rounding the corner, he smelled delicious food. He stalked the smell and tracked it to the kitchen. He saw Tak, _cooking!? _

The name _Tak, _and the word, _cooking _shouldn't mix together.

Yet here it was.

Tak looked up from her cooking to see Zim gawking at her.

She chuckled. "The food's done cooking. Come taste, it's my own special recipe." She smiled warmly.

Zim saw her smile and was slightly aroused. Even going to the point of seeing that same-_sexy, delicious smile in my bed. _Zim thought to himself lustfully.

He mentally smacked himself upside the head. _Where did _that, _come from!? _Zim berated himself. He got back into the real world and found that they were close together with limited space. He could feel Tak's breath on his body and it was arousing him heavily. She had the food in her hand that was meant for him.

She realized their positioning too at the same time as him.

They slowly inched their faces towards each other. They were about a couple millimeters away until Zim snapped out of it. "Thank you Tak for the food, but I don't eat sugary Irken stuff, I eat meat. I have a lot packaged away." Zim quickly turned around stiffly, leaving Tak alone in the dust.

Zim walked into his room where his mates were still invading his bed.

Zim cleared his throat. "_**WAKE UP!" **_He bellowed, causing for the mates to quickly wake up and scramble about the whole place like Zebras being hunted by a lion pack.

All of them glared at him except for Skoodge who looked apologetically at him.

"What was that for you jerk!?" One female yelled.

"Well for one, you come into my room without my persmission. Two, you invaded my privacy. Three, you live under _my _roof as I am clearly the man of the house, whatever I say, you follow under my roof. And that is, _do not _invade my privacy and I won't invade yours. Got it?" Zim replied aggressively to her.

The other males, sans Skoodge, looked at him with pure anger. "Who says you're the alpha male Zim. We're males too." One of them yelled.

Zim looked at him and laughed. "'Cuz I'm the only one with a dick." He said condescendingly and with a smirk.

The male mates shut up immediately at that.

"Alright, get up. You got your own rooms, use 'em." Zim ordered. "I'm gonna be eating meat right now so I bet ya'll wouldn't want to see me ingest it. Tak made food in the kitchen but you need to go shower and brush your teeth. Now get out."

The mates quickly ran out but Skoodge stayed behind with a curious glint in his eyes.

Zim looked at Skoodge with a curious glint as well.

"Why do you eat meat Zim?" He asked.

Zim smirked. "Why are you still here? Heheh." Zim chuckled to show that he was only kidding.

Skoodge smiled. "Because I want to know why you eat it."

"Don't we all?" Zim replied cryptically and went into his personal fridge to pull out a package of meat. He then took out some bread and ketchup.

Skoodge was watching the whole spectacle with attentive eyes.

Zim then went into his armor and pulled out the storage unit that acts as hammerspace and pulled out a stove, some pots, some plates, and some pans. He then heated up a pan and pulled out some olive oil and dashed the frying pan with it.

Zim then put some frozen meat in a plate and defrosted it using a microwave. He added some seasonings and herbs to it and mashed it together to make it have flavor. _Yep, Earth really rubbed off on me. I've gone completely native. _Zim thought with a smile. _At least I'm not a brainwashed martyr anymore. _

Then he put it on the frying pan with the sizzling oil. He kept pressing it with a spatula until it was ready to be flipped. After 20 minutes of cooking, it was finally finished and he put the ground beef in the bread slices and poured some ketchup mixed with BBQ.

Zim licked his lips and bit into it. Instantly remembering how his body grew immune to the stuff and the foods delicious taste. "Mmmm… meat…" Zim cooed pleasantly.

Skoodge was looking at the food with a hungry eye. "Can I try some?" He asked.

Zim looked over at him with warning eyes. "Are you sure? You haven't built up immunity to it like I have.

Skoodge nodded vigorously and bit the spot that Zim previously bit into. To Zim's disgust.

Skoodge immediately spat it out and ran off screaming in agony.

Zim laughed a hearty laugh. "I warned him! That's too funny!" After his incessant laughing, he finished up his food and went to work out… hopefully without disruptions…

Zim was prowling through the _Massive _in search of a gym or exercise area. He found one that was 4 doors away from the mess hall and strolled in, uncaring of the stares he was getting.

He brought his own equipment in case the exercise machines that the Irkens used were too 'foreign' to him.

When he reached the gym, he immediately noticed how the whole place looked pink and the machines were foreign to him. He saw an elite ranked Irken on a machine that had tentacles holding his arm as well as a heavy-looking ball.

_I'd like to see him lift that _without _the machine doing it for him. _Zim thought with a shake of his head.

When Zim found a relatively empty space in the gym, he pulled out his hammer-space disc and pulled out a full workout area for benching, dumbbells, and etc.

The Irkens in the gym immediately stopped what they were doing and looked towards the outcast with his primitive-looking toys.

Zim walked over to a long and large bar-like thing that had large black discs at each end of it. He started to do 30 military presses with 45LBs and 25LBs. The Irkens looked at him awkwardly and a little worriedly.

One of them walked over to him and tried to pull the big iron thing away from the sweaty Irken. "Don't touch it! You're going t' kill me if you tamper with it!" Zim forced out in a strained voice.

The Irken backed off and watched from the sidelines.

After doing his short work out regime for today, he got up and looked at the others. "Anyone of you wanna try benching?" Zim asked.

They nervously looked at the weird trinket and some shook their heads or gave simple no's.

But the braver ones nodded and stepped forward.

One of the more eager ones ran over and tried picking it up only for it to get lifted an inch above the ground then fall back down.

On the Irken's hand.

The Irken yelled out in extreme pain and managed to just slip his hand under and out.

Zim walked over to him and examined his hand. "Hmm… doesn't look too bad, go to the clinic or whatever." He commanded.

"Yes sir." The Irken ran off.

"_Sir?"_ Zim muttered to himself but ignored it soon after.

He looked at the other Irkens that were lined up to do the benching. "Okay, here's how I'm going to set it up. We're going to start out with 35LBs mixed with 10LBs. That is equal to 45 LBs… on each side of the bar, so that is 90LBs all together. If you feel that you can't lift that much unsupervised then I will 'spot' you."

All the Irkens nodded in agreement.

"Good, I will show you a demonstration before we begin this event." Zim looked around and saw one of his mates. It was one of the horny males and he was looking at Zim with expectant eyes.

Zim sighed and turned to one of the bars. He set up an adjustable chair that was long and acted like a bench. He pulled out black disc-like things and took out a weird curly metal thing. He put the discs on the bar through the holes in their middles. After he set a miniscule looking disc on the bar, he set an even smaller upon it at both ends of the bar. Finally, he put the curly-thing on both ends.

Zim got into a laying back-position and grabbed the bar with his palm facing away from him. He picked up the bar and started lifting it up with extreme ease. He smiled at the looks they were giving him. "You know, I can do this with only one hand." He bragged. "But I don't want to be responsible for the fractures of your ribcages, so I'm doing it the _proper _way."

"How much does that equal to?" One of the Irkens asked.

"35IBs on each side; in total, that's 125 pounds. It's very light." Zim replied.

"Oh. Um… that's considered a bit heavy here. But I can lift it." His mate said.

Zim stopped and gently set the bar on its holder. He got up and gestured for him to do it.

The hermaphrodite male Irken got under the bar.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, the bar itself is 45 pounds so it's really 165LBs." Zim warned. "What's your name?"

"Karzler."

"Zim." They shook hands. "Do you require support?"

Karzler smiled goofily. "Support is for the weak!" He started lifting the bar with extreme ease.

"Independent, I respect that."

Karzler started growing tired at 13 lifts. "C'mon, just two more. Yes, 14… 15… that's it your done." Zim helped him put the bar on the stand.

"You did good dude… or dudette, I don't even know anymore." Zim said awkwardly.

Karzler looked at him. "It seems that your time on that planet made you go native I'm guessing?"

"Yep. And it's all the Tallests' fault." Zim responded and walked away before anything else could be said. "Do you guys want me to leave my stuff here?"

"Sure." They responded.

"Okay." Zim was walking around the Massive looking for things to do.

That is until he was stopped by a group of Irkens.

Zim already knew how this was going to turn out so he huffed in annoyance and turned the other way.

Several doors in front of him opened and more Irkens crowded him.

Zim was starting to feel a little cautious so he balled his hands into fists.

"What do you want?" Zim asked with dread. "I am really not in the mood for this…"

They stalked towards him and started circling him, all the while eyeing him up and down.

He raised an eyebrow at this. _Is this some kind of 'kumbiyah' or is this… something else?_

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked.

"No. It is not." Zim heard a voice coming from behind him.

Zim looked behind him only to receive a sharp pain flare across his face. He stumbled backwards in a short period of daze.

The Tallests were standing in front of him with the red-clad one having his hand up. They hovered backwards for space.

Zim was shocked at first but then changed it into anger. He started towards them but was stopped by Tak.

"Don't attack the Tallests Zim." She warned.

Zim shoved her out of the way. "I only want to talk."

He got in their faces. "Why did you hit me? Why are they circling me like some kind of back-water tribal people performing a sacrifice?" Zim asked darkly. "Is there any purpose to this or are you just being assholes?"

This time both Tallests lifted their hands, their faces stoic and tried to land a hit on Zim's face.

He shoved their hands away from him. "What are you doing?" Zim asked this time with mere impatience.

The Tallests let their hands drop but still had their faces stoic. "Zim, we have analyzed your behavior and we do not like what we see. Your mannerisms and your diet is foreign and barbaric to Irken society. The clothing you wear, not Irken. You show off your arms like a whore. And who are these 'Mar-ihns' that your shirt says." Tallest Purple asked with hate.

"First of all, what I wear, how I act and what I eat is none of your business. On Earth, it is normal to wear _short-sleeved _clothing. The 'Mareens,' that's how they are pronounced. Are an Earth military branch. One of the best. We are the vanguard for Earth." Zim responded with just as much power.

"You talk as if you're one of them." Tallest Red said.

"That is because I am." Zim turned to him.

"Why?"

"Because if you hadn't sold me out to Earth, I wouldn't be in them."

"Are you loyal to them?"

"_Semper Fidelis_."

The Tallests looked at each other then at Zim. "What is that supposed to mean."

"It's latin for, _'Always Loyal'._" Zim responded with a proud smile and a salute to the general direction of Earth.

The Tallests were very silent but noticeably trembling.

Zim walked away afterwards.

He donned his armor because he felt like he was going to need it. He prepared some food for himself and noticed a very small flying metal drone.

Zim flipped the bird at it. And spitefully bit into his chicken sandwich.

The drone flew away, realizing it was caught.

Zim finished his food and put on his helm.

He went to the gym to get his workout equipment.

When he reached there, he saw that Elite-ranked irkens were taking them away with some difficulty. Zim put on a bored look and pulled out his hammer-space disc. It sucked the equipment back into its form and he walked away.

The Elites were glaring at him with anger, some even walking towards him but they were stopped by their superior who just shook his head.

Zim walked back into his room and closed the door. He was met with each of his mates looking at him with anger.

He ignored them though and went into his room; he had the door locked.

Zim went onto his bed and lied into a prone position and was drawing in his book.

He heard several knocks and he sighed.

He opened the door and all his mates were assembled. They were naked.

Zim sighed again. "No. Just no. Not today, not this week." He was about to close the door but they held it open.

"You don't have a choice." Tak said with anger. "The Tallests want us to mate. Now."

They tackled him on his bed, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Try taking my armor off _bitch._" He grunted under the weight.

They tore at his armor but no matter how much they clawed it wouldn't budge.

They decided to use their PAK legs.

_Oh. I forgot we had those… _Zim thought with trepidation as they were charging their lasers.

They shot their beams at his armor and Zim shielded himself.

His armor was giving off a red hue of light wherever their blasts landed.

He looked down at himself and smiled. _Forgot about that too… shields…_

His mates roared in anger and used their PAK legs to rip his armor apart.

His armor's shields held for a little while but crumbled under the strain of 4 Pak legs times 10. His armor soon followed and it evaporated into red ashes.

"Fuck me…" Zim said glumly.

The mates took the meaning wrong. "With pleasure." Karzler responded.

Zim's antennae lowered behind his head and his eyes widened in fear. His mouth was a small pout.

They tackled him and ripped his clothing apart. He had on boxers and they ripped that off too.

"AAAAHHHH!" Zim screamed loudly as they collided against his body.

**A/N: *Nose bleed* **

**To be informed the story as rated T because I don't actually write the ungodly content. I just **_**reference **_**it. Heheh… **


End file.
